You're the Worst
by CelticMagic
Summary: Mimi begins a new job at a small magazine publication and already starts off on the wrong foot with the office go-to guy, Izzy. For reasons beyond her, he's always beyond irritated of her, and she's irritated of it, especially when she didn't do anything wrong, except for that one time...but what's his deal?
1. Chapter 1

"It seems like you got the hang of everything in training, so I think it's safe to say you're ready to go out on the floor now, Miss Tachikawa," a man with messy black hair smiled at Mimi.

"Okay," she nodded as she held onto her oversized handbag.

"Your cubicle is just this way. We work with a lot of clients here, but since you're new, we'll have you working on the _Fin de Semaine_ magazine project. I don't know if you've heard of it, but it's that thin magazine insert that comes with every Friday newspaper. It'll have listings of cultural and music events, an interview or two with local artists, critic reviews, advertisements for local businesses, coupons, and a recipe of the week. A lot of people really love the recipes almost as much as they love the coupons. And if you do well here, you can work your way up to the actual newspaper, but judging by the way you're dressed, you could even do a fashion magazine," the man said.

"Thanks," Mimi slowly nodded.

"Alright everybody! Quick huddle! I'd like all of you to welcome Mimi Tachikawa to your team! She's going to be helping out with the logistics side, so please be patient and help her out. Izzy, if you wouldn't mind?" the man clasped his hands together.

"Seriously, Daigo?" a thin pale guy with spiky red hair sighed.

"But you're so good at computers," the man, Daigo, pouted.

"Yeah, but he's not good at people," a handsome, tall guy with big brown hair smirked.

"Tai!" a redheaded, buxom girl gasped.

"He's got a point, Sora. Look, new girl, I'd definitely be glad to take you under my wing. I'm Matt by the way. Hey, do you like concerts-"

"Yeah-"

"Alright, alright, alright, that's enough. New person, come with me. I guess we should start training while we wasted enough time," Izzy motioned Mimi over.

"My name is Mimi by the way. I'll be here a while," Mimi quipped.

"Sure, we'll see about that," Izzy said, almost dismissively.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Mimi crossed her arms.

"Look, I've trained several people already and none of them have stayed around. You are the seventh replacement," Izzy tapped on a sticky note with tally marks on it.

"Are you sure it doesn't have anything to do with you? Because you're not exactly being very welcoming or nice," Mimi crossed her arms.

"I'm not here because I'm nice. I'm here because I know how to do my job. Now, what's your position so I can get ready?" Izzy asked.

"Uh... I don't think that's something I want to talk about with someone I just met, especially with someone as mean as you, but if I have to, I guess doggy-"

"Oh my God, no...," Izzy turned red and slid his hand down his face. "Okay, let's start over. What job were you hired for?"

"I dunno. I just applied for everything on the website, went on the interview, and I got a job," Mimi shrugged.

"Oh my God, you are the worst. You are seriously the worst. Fine, do you have your orientation paperwork with you? With that large bag, I would hope so," Izzy huffed.

"Yeah," Mimi nodded and pulled out a folder. "Here."

"Thank you," Izzy sifted through the paperwork. "Oh. Okay..."

"What?" Mimi asked.

"Alright, so your main job role is making sure that every copy of the newspaper gets one of these little magazines," Izzy picked up a magazine. "But since they only come out once a week, you're also going to help keep on top of current subscriptions and the Sunday inserts as well. That includes making sure all the mailing addresses, billing info, and whatever other customer credentials are accurate and updated. Does that make sense?"

"Uh huh...," Mimi nodded slowly.

"Are you saying that because you understand or are you saying that to please me?" Izzy asked.

"Yes," Mimi nodded slowly.

"Today's going to be a long day. You know what? I'm just going to grab some coffee, maybe start taking up smoking, whatever. I'll be back in 15. You do whatever," Izzy locked his computer and stormed off.

"What the..." Mimi made a face.

"Hey, forget him! He's so uptight, you could shove a piece of coal up his ass and in a week it'll be a diamond. Hey, if you like diamonds, maybe you should...ya know," Matt winked.

"Yeah, I don't think he likes me very much," Mimi shrugged.

"Don't take it personally. He's like that with people he doesn't know. He's not that bad of a guy, honestly," Tai nodded.

"Well, he's not really giving me a good impression," Mimi crossed her arms.

"Hey, while he's gone, why don't we introduce you to everyone else. It's a small team, but when you're a small publication, you don't have a lot of wiggle room!" Tai nodded.

"Okay," Mimi said.

"Alright party people! Check it, we have Mimi in the house! So here's Sora. She does a lot of the art gallery pieces. TK is Matt's little brother, he writes book, movie and music reviews, along with proofreading the magazine," Tai said.

"I'm a busy guy," TK nodded.

"Then there's my little sister Kari and her friend Yolei. They're photography. Me and Davis check out the culinary and sporting events, and Matt and Ken go to the musical and theatre performs. Cody and Izzy are the guys who take all that content and make it all fit into the magazine so nicely, and Joe's the coupon and advertisment guy, but technically he's not one of us, but that's basically our team! Welcome to the group!" Tai grinned.

"Thanks," Mimi said.

"Hey, you're in good hands here! We all get along with each other and I'd like to say we're a fun bunch! What do you guys think?" Tai asked.

"Yeah, it's pretty chill here. Daigo's pretty cool too, and I don't know if you met Himekawa. She actually works for the newspaper but she comes to check up on us every so often. She's got a serious case of the resting bitch face, but she's not that bad," TK folded up a scrap of paper into an airplane.

"Oh okay," Mimi nodded.

* * *

Izzy was not having a good day. He was mostly ambivalent towards his job, except when it came to days like this. Then he really couldn't stand his job. He couldn't really find anywhere else that would hire him without "experience", so he took the first job that would take him, but after being there for years, now the other places wanted to hire kids straight out of university. It's as if he couldn't win. Now, he's just a glorified, underpaid trainer until hopefully a job in his field comes along, with the extra pay of course.

"I don't know, they just dumped this girl on me and I'm supposed to train her!" Izzy exhaled as he talked into his phone.

"Izzy! Do I hear smoking?"

"Uh...," Izzy paused as he brushed the end of the cigarette against the building. "I was drinking coffee?"

"I heard smoking! You better not be back on that habit again! You know, when you're smoking, I know what that means and I'm not happy about that!"

"Look, I gotta go... I said I was gonna be gone for 15 minutes and I'm late. Love you, bye," Izzy hung up his phone and slid it in his pocket. "I can't do anything in peace apparently."

"Oh my God, you guys are so funny!" Mimi laughed as she squeezed Tai's arm.

"Break time's over, it's time to get back to work," Izzy said to Mimi.

"Come on, you're no fun!" Matt made a face.

"Maybe because I have to do my job on top of teach someone how to do their completely unrelated job? Now let's go," Izzy motioned Mimi over.

"Alright. I guess I'll talk to you later," Mimi pouted.

"Hey, you should come out to happy hour with us after work! Of course, you're always invited too, Izzy," TK said.

"I have plans," Izzy bluntly said.

"Okay," Davis shrugged.

"I'd love to come. Thanks!" Mimi smiled.

"Awesome! Now go. You don't wanna keep him waiting," Matt laughed.

"Right," Mimi said.

"Okay, so you might want to take notes because I don't really like having to repeat myself to someone who doesn't seem to be paying attention, got it?" Izzy asked.

"Umm, you don't have to talk to me like I'm some dumb kid. Like we're all adults here and if you ask me, I bet I'm older than you so watch it with that tone. Would it really kill you to be nice?" Mimi frowned.

"It would. It really, really would. Let's just get this over with. I'll try to go at a steady enough pace so that you can follow along. I'll do a couple of these first and you watch along, then I'll go a little slower and break down step by step, and then I'll give you a shot at it, okay? For now, just watch. When we get to the second part, you can ask questions, but for now, I just want you to see the process," Izzy logged into his computer.

"Okay," Mimi moved her seat closer to Izzy and rested her hand on Izzy's arm as he went back and forth between computer screens.

"This is basically repetitive work. It's not hard to do, but there are some exceptions that you come across. It's not a big deal though, you just have to make sure to keep on your toes. Despite the fact that this process is going to be the same 99.99% of the time, there is going to be that one minor crucial detail that will pop up every so often, so you don't want to work on auto-pilot, if that makes sense," Izzy said.

"Okay," Mimi nodded.

"For now, it's important to take your time because accuracy is more important than getting the list checked off. Sora and Joe were the backups until you were hired, but if you need more help on this, it's probably better if you go ask one of them since that's their field. I only know a broad sense," Izzy said.

"Oh. So then why did they ask you to train me instead of one of them?" Mimi asked.

"Don't even get me started on this place. But do you think you have the hang of it?" Izzy asked.

"It looks fairly easy," Mimi pursed her lips together.

"Let's see then. Your turn," Izzy moved his chair so Mimi could sit on the computer.

"Okay...so I click here...here...check here, and then check here and I'm good to go!" Mimi said.

"Wrong," Izzy crossed his arms.

"What are you taking about? I did everything right, like you showed me!" Mimi whined.

"Except for the mailing address! Look," Izzy pointed at the screen.

"Yeah. I see. There's an 8 in the beginning and a 2 at the end! What's the problem?" Mimi raised an eyebrow.

"What about the numbers in the middle? You don't think those are important? Those numbers are nothing alike! I can imagine you working at a sandwich shop. As long as there's two pieces of bread, who cares what's in between, right?" Izzy huffed.

"Okay, jeez! It was a mistake! I'll be more careful!" Mimi turned red.

"Oh my God, you're the worst," Izzy huffed.

"Am I seriously? Or are you just being rude?" Mimi grunted.

"Tell me, did you get hired through a temp agency? Because I thought we stopped doing that months ago," Izzy asked.

" _I'm_ the worst? Seriously? Excuse me, I think I need to step out for a bit," Mimi got up from her chair.

"Ten minutes. We're behind schedule," Izzy huffed.

"Fine," Mimi grabbed her bag and walked out.

* * *

 _Later that night..._

"Hey girl! How was your first day on the job?" Tai excitedly said.

"Could have been better. It wasn't exactly the most exciting day I've had," Mimi shrugged.

"Well, sorry to hear that. Not to late to turn it around though! We made it in time for happy hour and I couldn't be even happier!" Matt sipped at a Cosmo.

"Yes, I could definitely use a drink after today," Mimi sighed.

"Rough day?" Sora asked.

"Tell me, is Izzy always so mean?" Mimi huffed.

"Mean? No, he's not a mean guy! Was he mean?" Kari gasped.

"Yeah, he was like rude to me almost the whole time. Like what's his problem?" Mimi huffed.

"Really? Sure, he can be like stiff sometimes, but I've never seen him be mean," TK shrugged.

"Yeah. He was basically talking to me like I was an idiot the entire day and then he was asking if I was just a temp. Oh, and he kept saying how I was the worst and I'm wondering how, when I literally didn't do anything. Like and I hate that I have to train with him again tomorrow, especially if he's going to be like that. Like sorry you hate your job, don't take it out on me," Mimi huffed.

"Sorry to hear that, Mimi," Daigo frowned.

"It's fine. It's whatever. Now let's get our drink on," Mimi forced a smile.

"Alright!" Yolei whistled.

* * *

"Hey, guess who," Izzy walked into the apartment.

"Izzy! It's been so long," Izzy's mom came up and hugged him.

"It's only been a week," Izzy's dad smiled.

"Still...," Izzy's mom pouted. "So, how was work? How's life?"

"Ugh, today was...a day I should have called in sick. They asked me to train a new person _again_ ," Izzy sighed.

"You know, with the amount of times that's been happening, you should negotiate a pay raise. And a title change," Izzy's dad said.

"Yeah, then they'll cut me loose and try to have my coworker do the job of two people for the pay of one. It's not like the good old times, Dad," Izzy huffed.

"I was just giving out some advice. Don't shoot me," Izzy's dad said.

"Sorry. I'm just so frustrated today. This new girl just drives me up the wall. She's so immature, airheaded, and pink...like a real-life Barbie with brown hair," Izzy said.

"So she's pretty?" Izzy's dad smirked.

"I-uh...sure, I guess?" Izzy uncomfortably said.

"Hmmm...," Izzy's mom looked at the boys disapprovingly.

"No, but she's got as much filling in her head as a doll does. It's nothing but hollow inside that skull of hers, that's the only logical explanation for any of her reasoning. Can you believe this, she didn't know what job she was hired for! I had to tell her! Why did they hire her?" Izzy groaned.

"Maybe it's because she looks like a real-life Barbie with brown hair," Izzy's dad smirked.

"Boys," Izzy's mom sternly said. "And Izzy?"

"Yes?" Izzy bit his lip.

"I'm very disappointed in you. Are you smoking again?" Izzy's mom asked.

"Uh...," Izzy paused.

"These fell out of your pocket," Izzy's mom held up a pack of cigarettes and tossed them in the trash.

"Ugh, I just got those today... That's $12 wasted," Izzy huffed.

"That's $12 you could have spent elsewhere. I know you don't live with us anymore, but you're smarter than this. Now come, dinner's almost ready," Izzy's mom sighed.

"Okay," Izzy said.

* * *

 _The next day..._

"So Izzy, glad I ran into you! Can we speak for a bit in my office?" Daigo nodded.

"What is it?" Izzy huffed.

"Close the door," Daigo said.

"Hey guys, what's going on? Where's Izzy?" Mimi walked into the office.

"He's in Daigo's office," Cody whispered.

"Is that a good or a bad thing?" Mimi asked.

"It could go both ways. You only go there if you're in trouble or there's good news coming your way, but let's just say there hasn't been any good news coming this way in a while," TK said.

"Oooh, I wonder what Izzy did," Davis jeered.

"Come on! He's never done anything bad, Daigo's probably there to talk to him about a promotion of sorts," Sora said.

"Promotion to where? There's nowhere to be promoted to, unless Himekawa was in the room with them," Yolei sucked her teeth.

"I don't exactly know how everything works around here but I think maybe I might have said something to get him in the office...," Mimi bit her lip.

"What?!" everyone gasped.

"Look, I just made the side comment about how Izzy was being rude, but I didn't expect Daigo to go and do something about it. All my other jobs pretty much told you to deal with it," Mimi nervously said.

"Okay, I can definitely see Daigo trying to mediate, but I don't think that's what it could really be about," Sora said.

"Someone listen at the door. Someone who's good at being sneaky," Matt said.

"Already on it," Ken walked his way over.

"I'm going back to work," Cody said in disgust.

"I'm glad we had this talk," Daigo opened the door and led Izzy out.

"Sure," Izzy looked at him with a deadpan expression.

"Hey Izzy," Mimi sweetly smiled at him.

"Ugh...change of plans, you'll be training with Joe now. Apparently I'm too unwelcoming and creating a hostile working environment, so I'll be on probation," Izzy said.

"Oh my God, really? I didn't mean-"

"Joe, this is the new person. Be nice to her, because that's really, really important. Trust me. I have to get back to work now," Izzy trudged off.

"Hi, nice to meet you. I'm Joe," Joe introduced himself.

"Hi Joe, I am the worst," Mimi looked back at a miserable Izzy.


	2. Chapter 2

"But that's basically all there is to the job, it's easy," Joe said.

"Okay," Mimi nodded.

"Here, you try it. After all, this will be your responsibility soon," Joe smiled.

"Right," Mimi grinned.

"Good, everything is in order. Congratulations. You just put together your first bundle," Joe said.

"Wow," Mimi forced a smile.

"I know, it's not that exciting, but if you do a good job, maybe they can switch you over to something more interesting in the future. Just stick it out for a while, get some experience. If you don't stay, at least you can always say you worked with the arts and cultural magazine for the top newspaper in the city," Joe shrugged.

"True," Mimi glanced over her shoulder at Izzy.

"Hey, if you're worried about him, don't be. He had it coming," Joe said.

"Huh?" Mimi asked.

"Nobody should be talking down to anyone like that. You did the right thing. If he was being rude like you said, he needed to be put in his place," Joe said.

"I don't know. Maybe I was being overdramatic?" Mimi frowned.

"No, that's your guilt playing. But you don't deserve being talked down to like a child. No one does. I think it's safe to say we should all have some common respect for each other," Joe said.

"Yeah, I guess you're right," Mimi said.

"Like I said, don't feel guilty about speaking up when you don't feel like you're being treated fairly. It'll only create bad patterns if you keep quiet," Joe said. "Now where were we?"

"I finished my first bundle?" Mimi said.

"Right! Alright, let's have at it again! You ready?" Joe smiled.

"Do I have to?" Mimi jokingly said.

"Do you want to get paid?" Joe asked.

"Yes. I guess I do," Mimi nodded and began working on the computer.

* * *

"Hey Izzy, so what happened in the office with Daigo?" Yolei gently placed a coffee on Izzy's desk.

"Shameless," Cody muttered under his breath.

"It's nothing. I guess I was being 'mean' to the new girl so now he's keeping an eye on me to make sure I'm not causing any more hostility here," Izzy crossed his arms.

"I don't know where she would get that idea that you're mean. You're direct, but I don't think you were trying to be rude," Kari frowned.

"I don't care. Look at her, she looks like the kind of person who is used to having everyone telling her she does a good job when she doesn't know how to do jack shit. She's immature and I don't even know how she even got hired. I've seen 7-year-olds with more mental capability than her," Izzy said.

"Whoa, isn't that kind of harsh?" Kari asked.

"Hey, you didn't have to work with her all day. Like I said, it's fine. She's someone else's problem now," Izzy adjusted the collar of his shirt.

"Well there. I guess we're happy things sorted themselves out?" Yolei shrugged.

"We should probably get back to work," Kari tilted her chin back towards her desk.

"Same," Izzy nodded.

"Okay...well, see you around," Yolei said.

"Thanks for the coffee, by the way," Izzy said.

"You're welcome," the girls said in unison and walked off.

"You know they're just going to tell everyone what you said. Yolei is a gossip and Kari is her 'hypeman', for lack of better words," Cody muttered as he swiped a stylus against the screen of his tablet.

"I'm not concerned. There's nothing to tell," Izzy folded the sleeves of his shirt up and typed on his computer.

"Maybe you should be. She'll find something to tell. She used to write a tabloid blog in high school. She could sensationalize the most mundane of stories. Trust me, I would know. I used to go to the same high school," Cody shrugged.

"Oh for shit's sake. I hate when you're right," Izzy sighed. He looked straight ahead to see Yolei chatting with the rest of the office. He caught them looking at him and let out another sigh when everyone abruptly turned their heads away.

"I may be the youngest one in the group, but don't discredit me," Cody said, not taking his eyes off his tablet.

"This is like high school all over again, except that for once, _I'm_ the one being talked about," Izzy grunted.

"Isn't there some song about high school never ending? I guess it's true after all," Cody shrugged.

"That's it," Izzy got up from his chair.

"What are you doing?" Cody looked up at him.

"This is ridiculous. I'm going to see what's up. And hopefully bum a cigarette," Izzy said.

* * *

"I don't know, chickadees. I think you're just reading too hard into it," Matt yawned.

"Come on, you don't think so?" Yolei smirked.

"I think you're just trying to cause office 'excitment', that's what you're trying to do," Sora said with air quotes.

"No, we're just making an innocent observ-"

"Hey, what's with the huddle here and why weren't Cody and I included?" Izzy asked.

"Oh, just figuring where we're going for happy hour!" Yolei blurted.

"We assumed you guys didn't want to come, so we didn't ask. You guys always say no," Kari nervously said.

"Good one," Davis winked.

"Shut up, doofus," Yolei growled in his ear.

"You know what? I could blow off some steam. I've been stressed pretty lately. Let me know what you decide to do," Izzy said.

"Seriously?" Tai looked at him incredulously.

"Yeah. It wouldn't be a bad idea," Izzy forced a smile.

"Okay...we'll keep you posted then," TK raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, by the way, any of you have a cigarette I could bum?" Izzy said.

"Here," Matt held up a pack.

"Thanks," Izzy pulled a cigarette out. "I owe you one."

"Don't worry about it," Matt shook his head.

"Well... that's interesting," Tai said after Izzy walked out of the room.

"What?" everyone said.

"I think the girls might be right after all," Tai said.

"Wait, what?" Yolei grinned.

"Look, I've known the guy for a long time and here's the thing. I don't smoke, but Matt, you do, right?" Tai looked at Matt.

"Obviously. I don't carry these around for fun," Matt shook his cigarettes.

"Okay then. So you can agree with me that people smoke when they're triggered by a specific thing or occasion, right? For example, some people smoke when they're stressed. Others only smoke in a social setting. When do you find yourself smoking?" Tai asked.

"Only when I drink, pretty much," Matt nodded.

"Well Izzy...he only smokes when he's nervous. He hasn't smoked in a long time, until Mimi started working here. You guys do the math," Tai smirked.

"But why would she make him nervous? Shouldn't it be the opposite? After all, he treats her differently than the rest of us, at least according to Mimi. In fact, she says he treats her pretty harshly, and judging by the way he talked about her to us, I believe it," Ken frowned.

"Hey, you dingbat. Don't you get it?" Yolei groaned.

"Oh...oh. Oh. Well, that's not any way to go about things," Ken rubbed his chin.

"Hey, we should definitely arrange something for happy hour. But let's not tell them that the other person is going," TK said mischievously.

"I don't know if that's a good idea," Sora winced.

"Why not?" Davis said.

"For one thing, they started out on a sour note. And secondly, she and Joe really seem to be hitting it off," Sora said.

"Uh... Isn't he married though?" Kari frowned.

"He is?" Sora gasped. "He never mentioned it."

"Probably because they're on a rough patch. That's not something you broadcast to everyone," Yolei said.

"Then how do you know this?" Tai asked.

"Because I overheard a phone conversation in the break room. He thought I had my headphones on," Yolei smirked.

"You nosy...," Matt gasped.

"I'm just saying a PYT like Mimi is definitely going to be a threat. And if you didn't know he was married, I highly doubt he'll tell her. I know if I was in his shoes, I wouldn't. Hell, I'll be the first to say that if she wanted to hook up, you betcha I'd take her up on that offer. I'm kind of hoping she swings that way, but highly doubt it," Yolei said.

"Nope. She's definitely straight," Matt said.

"Okay, I'm done with gossip hour. I'm going back to work," Sora shook her head.

"Good call. Daigo's coming our way," Tai said.

"Yolei, you're up to something, aren't you?" Ken smirked.

"Hah, what makes you say that?" Yolei said with a sly smile.

"It's written all over your face. What is it?" Ken raised an eyebrow in amusement.

"I have an idea that I'd like to put to action. I just want to see if anything might come of it, you know, for curiosity's sake," Yolei grinned at Mimi.

"I'm not sure what you're thinking, but you might be barking up the wrong tree if I'm thinking what you're thinking," Ken frowned.

"Oh my God, I swear, you spend so much time with Davis, the dumbness is rubbing off," Yolei huffed and walked back to her computer.

"Or maybe you're just hard to follow because you make no sense, like ever," Ken muttered to himself.

* * *

"Sorry, I couldn't take my break any sooner. Stuff came up," Izzy sighed as he took a drag of his cigarette.

" _You know I always have my lunch break from 1:00 to 1:30, and look! Now we only have five minutes to talk!_ "

"Oh my God," Izzy huffed as he held onto his phone.

" _Excuse me? And oh my God, I can hear it! You're definitely smoking, aren't you? Don't even try to deny it!_ "

"Look, it's just one. I haven't done it in a long time, okay?" Izzy said.

" _Exactly! Who is she?!"_

"Who is who?" Izzy said agitated.

" _Don't play stupid with me! Who's the girl? You never smoked unless you were turned on!_ "

"What? No, that's not true!" Izzy turned red.

" _Really? Then how come you stopped smoking a year into our relationship? Yeah, I know! Why I oughta have the right mind to- ugh! I'll see you later!_ "

"Actually, I think me and a couple of coworkers are going to happy hour after work," Izzy said.

" _You're actually going to drink with your coworkers? That's a likely story! If that's the game you want to play, fine!_ "

 _*click*_

"I'm definitely going to pay for that later," Izzy groaned as he looked at the black screen of his phone.

"Uh, hey Izzy," Joe smiled. Mimi simply let out a small wave.

"Hey," Izzy nodded.

"You look stressed," Joe frowned.

"I'm fine," Izzy forced a grin.

"Yeah, let's just go before we clock back in late from lunch," Mimi tugged at Joe's sleeve.

"He doesn't look too good. Why do you look like you're in pain? I actually went to school to be a general practitioner. I could take a look at whatever-," Joe walked towards Izzy.

"Joe, if you went to medical school, what the hell are you doing working here?" Izzy interrupted him.

"I...uh, I was trying to help but I guess you're fine on your own. Sorry," Joe stepped back.

"See, he's fine. It's better off if everyone just leaves him alone. It's not like he wants people around him anyways," Mimi scoffed.

"I suppose you're right. Sorry for bothering you," Joe said to Izzy before he walked inside the building.

"Am I really that bad?" Izzy muttered to himself.

"Nah. Sometimes you can be worse!"

"Yolei! What the hell?!" Izzy jumped.

"Sorry, just came to give an update on what's happening after work. So change of plans, we're getting together at Davis's house. He said it was gonna be more fun than happy hour, so we'll see. And don't worry, we'll have all the booze taken care of, but you're always free to bring your own," Yolei said.

"Oh, that's going to be interesting," Izzy raised an eyebrow.

"Hey, it sounds like it'll be a fun time. And judging from the look on your face, you look like you need this," Yolei said.

"Do I really look that bad?" Izzy said.

"You have the same face my brother did when he got stabbed in the side like right here," Yolei put her hand to her hip. "I think some Yakuza guy was trying to steal his kidney, but joke's on him because my brother drinks so much, his kidneys are almost useless! But yeah, you guys had that same look on your face!"

"Oh," Izzy frowned.

"And that's the same look my brother had on his face when his girlfriend gave him chlamydia. Turns out she was a hooker and she kept that a secret from him. Talk about sick burn," Yolei shook her head.

"I don't want to talk about this anymore," Izzy said.

* * *

"Hey angelcakes! So we're gonna have a get-together at my place after work? You wanna come?" Davis casually leaned over Mimi's desk.

"Really?" Mimi giggled.

"What's so funny about that? I'm asking you a serious question," Davis flirtatiously asked.

"Oh nothing. So who else is going to be there?" Mimi smirked.

"Like everybody else. Right guys?" Davis hollered.

"Yes!" TK yelled back.

"They can't even hear what you said," Joe pointed out.

"Hey buddy, everyone's going so invite's extended to you as well!" Davis said.

"I'll have to pass... I have somewhere else to be unfortunately," Joe frowned.

"Aww, that sucks!" Mimi whined.

"It's okay. I did this to myself, so I kinda have to push through it. You guys have fun though. This would be a good chance for you to get to know everyone," Joe let out a small smile.

"I guess you're right," Mimi said.

"So is that a yes?" Davis devilishly grinned.

"Yes, I'll go," Mimi smiled.

"Awesome! After work, my place. Got it?" Davis said.

"Hold on, you said everyone was coming, right?" Mimi asked.

"Yeah, everyone's gonna be there. Trust me, it's not gonna be some weird shit. Is wine and dine you first before-"

"It's not that! You said everyone...so does that mean he's...?" Mimi subtly pointed her chin towards Izzy.

"Him? Come on! Does he look like the kind of guy?" Davis scoffed.

"I suppose you're right," Mimi turned pink. "I think we'll have a good time then!"

"You don't even know! Alright, let's get back to making this bread!" Davis rubbed his hands and walked back to his seat.

"Making bread? I thought we were working for a magazine," Mimi frowned.

"Eh, he's probably talking about one of the recipes of the week. I'm kind of jealous of Tai and Davis. I don't understand how they get assigned the culinary segments, especially with how careless they are. They don't even follow the recipes correctly half the time. Sora fills in any time they give themselves food poisoning, which in turn makes me jealous of her too," Joe sighed.

"Interesting," Mimi said to no one in particular. She was slightly bothered by the way everyone else was high-fiving each other after Davis made his way back to his desk. Did it have to do with her? Now she wasn't sure if it was a good idea to agree to hang out with everyone after work, that is if everyone was going to be there.


End file.
